This invention relates to an intervertebral prosthesis placement instrument.
Various types of intervertebral prosthesis are known. Examples are that marketed by Waldemar Link GmbH & Co under the trade mark LINK® SB Charite and those described in EP 0 560 140, EP 0 560 141 (both Waldemar Link GmbH & Co) and ZA 2002/7517.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an instrument which can be used to place an intervertebral prosthesis, such as one of those mentioned above, in an intervertebral space.